Easter Egg Hunts
An Easter egg hunt is an easy to organise event for a time of the year when not much else happens. (Easter is in like April) History Munapäivä First recorded such event was 2013 Munapäivä. The idea was contributed by our SLL person. Leading up to the event was a collection of innuendo ridden announcements, posters and social media posts. For the actual day, several hundred small Easter eggs and tens of bigger Rölli ones were hidden in various places around the school. On top of these, the special, even more innuendo connotated "Julius' Egg" was hidden in an especially difficult place. At the end of the day, an egg ceremony was arranged, at which the students that collected the most eggs were rewarded followingly: (?) 1. Two movie tickets 2. A big egg and a movie ticket 3. A movie ticket As well as this, the person having found the special egg was rewarded with one (or two?) movie tickets. The event was successful, and enabled the whole school to take part. For those that did not find many, it gave chocolate, but also had the element of competition and school spirit and all of that important stuff. Although all eggs were marked, it was technically possible to cheat. As well as this students with skips (lukio) or students who came to school earlier were at an advantage. Making it happen Before the event Before the event: 1. Advertise: like with other events, this is the most important step. Before the day itself, you will want every student to know what is happening. Get people's attention with strange posts and posters, but also make sure people know what's happening. Announcements during lessons force people to pay attention. For upper secondary social media works well. 2. Plan a little. Decide the prizes and egg amounts. 3. Buy eggs. Go to Heino's and get a big thing of the small ones. We got a pack of the big ones too, which was a good bonus. (They were worth more points in the competition) 4. Buy prizes. We had movie tickets and a big egg. Good prizes = motivation to participate. 5. Plan the ceremony. Tell teachers. What time is it? Who will count the eggs? Hiding the eggs On the previous day, get as many people as possible, as late as possible (preferably after all students have left). Have as little as possible obvious eggs. Even the really well hidden ones will probably be found. There are 700 students, it's very likely that of the ones searching, will find any given egg. To state the obvious: have clever hides, as finding them is more fun, etc etc. The school is your oyster, make very good oyster soup or something. The egg hunt day! Everything should be ready on the day. A last minute announcement to remind people of the day, and make sure everyone is on the same day is smart. In the afternoon, have the ceremony. We had two hosts. We let anyone wanting to take part in the competition to come up on the stage (like spirit week). Some people chose people with obviously large amounts of eggs to have them counted on the booth in the middle of the stage. Winners are announced and rewarded, as well as the person who found the special egg. If not found, give a hint. (Helps if prize is in egg) Dos and Don'ts Don't shop baby Jesus to be an egg. Experiment with various ways of preventing cheating (eggs that are not sold at Alepa, but only tukku) Maybe have less innuendo, the munapäivä joke expired after the third mention in 2013.